1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display which drives a liquid crystal display panel in a dot inversion by using a source drive integrated circuit outputting data voltages of which polarities are reversed by a column inversion scheme.
2. Related Art
An active matrix type liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays moving pictures by the use of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) as switching elements. The LCD can be made small-sized compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT) and is thus applied to portable information devices, office devices, computers, or the like, and further to television sets, as a substitute for the CRT.
The LCD includes an LC display panel, a backlight unit which provides light to the LC display panel, source drive integrated circuits (ICs) which supply data voltage for data lines in the LC display panel, gate drive ICs which supply gate pulses (or scan pulses) for gate lines (or scan lines) in the LC display panel, a control circuit which controls the above-described ICs, and a light source driving circuit which drives light sources of the backlight unit.
With the rapid development of the process techniques and the driving techniques for the LCD, a manufacturing cost of the LCD has been lowered and its image quality has been much improved. The power consumption, the image quality, and the manufacturing cost of the LCD are required to be further improved suitable for the demand for low power consumption and a low cost in an information terminal device.